On The Run
by burnt up feeling
Summary: "I took a breath, "Luke… I think I really love you," I said into his neck." "Luke! No, no, no! Are you okay?" I said in a panic. I brushed my hand against his wound and he winced. He took my hand." Luke's been attacked by a monster and Thalia doesn't know if she could help him. A little AU


**A/N- Dedicated to my friend Lena.(You're an amazing person)**

 **Warning** \- _the feels of this may just cause_ _you guys to burst into tears. Don't hate me_.

We were walking hand and hand in a forest, just us. Luke and I. Luke stooped down to whisper in my ear,

"Hey, Thalia. Race you back to the tent!"

I was in a slight shock from Luke's warm breath and husky voice right next to my ear, and I froze. He started to run, but stopped when he realized I wasn't right behind him.

"Hey Thals? You okay?" He asked concerned, looking over his shoulder.

I nodded and shook myself out of my reverie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry Luke, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I blushed and decided to answer truthfully.

"You," I said softly.

He looked puzzled for a moment and then shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's fair because I usually think of you."

"As if," I remarked, but I flushed, secretly pleased.

He grinned at me with his devilish smile and all of a sudden ran to me and lifted me onto his shoulders. I yelped, but relaxed as I felt him hold onto me tightly.

"Luke!" I squealed, like the 14 year old I was.

He laughed and I realized once again, just how hard I've fell for him. He put me down and we ran to our little "campsite". We went into the tent and I layed down, Luke coming to lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his neck.

I took a breath, "Luke… I think I really love you," I said into his neck.

I felt him tense up a bit and I was about to pull away, when he tilted my head up and kissed me softly. I melted into the kiss and savored it. His lips so soft, and his hands on my face. He pulled away too soon, and added, "I think I really love you too."

I started to fall into a deep sleep, content to be lying my head on Luke. I was in such a deep sleep, I didn't notice when Luke had gently moved my head and gotten up and out of the tent.

Fifteen minutes later, I awoke to the sound of a clashing sword, and a monster roaring. I jumped out of the tent and grabbed my sword.

What I saw, when I went outside, twisted my heart. I gasped and everything seemed to slow down. The monster, almost dead, was above Luke and was about to swipe their claws against Luke's face. I screamed and ran to the monster slicing the monster with my sword, effectively defeating it, as it turned into dust. I saw Luke lying a pool of blood and I immediately ran and dropped to my knees besides him. He had a huge bloody gash in his chest, his shirt torn. He was breathing hard and his eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Luke! No, no, no! Are you okay?" I said in a panic. I brushed my hand against his wound and he winced. He took my hand.

"Thalia.." he trailed off, closing his eyes in pain.

"Oh my gosh. Luke, what can I do to help?" I said, my hands hovering over his bleeding chest. I gently ripped off his shirt, so it wouldn't stick to the injury.

His chest was rising and falling quickly and he said, "I don't think we can do much-" He turned his head to the side and coughed some blood.

My breath caught.

"We don't have any supplies to clean my cut or bandage it or anything," he continued, struggling to talk.

"Shhh, Luke, I'm going to try to help you," I insisted. He looked at me sadly and tears filled my eyes.

I refused to believe it though, and said, "No. I am helping."

I pulled my shirt off, deciding to use it in our favor.

I used my shirt to dry off some of the blood and tried to assess the wound.

"Thalia, really," Luke said weakly, his eyes pleading, as I dabbed at his chest,

"You'll be fine on your own. It's my time to go."

My heart broke and I saw he was insistent on what he said.

"Please. Please don't leave me Luke," I cried, my voice cracking. I leaned down lower and pressed my lips against his for what would probably be our last kiss. His lips were warm and soft despite losing blood. His moved his hand to cup my face while tears filled my eyes and ran down. The kiss was short, sweet and passionate. He pulled away and his face was pale. Silent tears dropped down his cheeks also.

"I love you Thalia."

My silent tears turned into heartbreaking sobs and cried my heart out. I used my shirt to cover him… if he wasn't so pale, it looked as if he may only have been sleeping.

I shuddered.

Luke...my Luke was gone. I took one last look at him and then up at the sky. Tears still ran down my face and I made no move to wipe them.

"Luke. I loved you with all my heart. And I will forever after."

 **A/N- In case you didn't figure it out, this is sort of AU considering Annabeth isn't around at all. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
